Undead
Undead is a song by Hollywood Undead, released as the second single off of Swan Songs. Overview When asked about who or what the attacks in the song are pointed towards, the band answered with their record label, which at the time was MySpace Records. When re-recording the song under the label of A&M/Octone, the band kept the same lyrics. Official Lyrics All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: ''' (Undead!) '''Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Johnny 3 Tears: Look up and see that motherfucking writing on the wall When you see J3T thirty deep, he's down to brawl Fuck all haters I see cause I hate that you breathe I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease I got HU tatted on the front of my arms Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car Cause we drunk-drive Cadillacs, we never go far But when you see us, motherfuckers, better know who we are I got one thing to say to punk-asses who hate Motherfuckers don't know, but you better watch what you say From these industry fucks to these faggot-ass punks You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk I'm already riding, baby, it's a little too late Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate Cause I'm like God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay Yeah, I'm a God, motherfucker, and it's Judgment Day! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: (Charlie Scene!) Charlie Scene: I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who badmouth this music How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it I took the chance, I paid the bill, I nearly died for this music You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz: (Bitch!) Charlie Scene: How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this? You need to slit your wrists, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit? What? You think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit? Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends What kind of person would dis a band that deserves to get big? I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: (J-J-Dog!) J-Dog: White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you Da Kurlzz and J-Dog: We're breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom J-Dog: Pack of wolves cause we don't follow the rules And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out Because there's nothing my life except my dick and what I spit So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit Speaking of fag, already rapped with the drag We killed him then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac B-but you always press and you know I never stress With Loki DMS, J-Johnny to my left Got Phantom and the rest who are down to rep the west Da Kurlzz and J-Dog: I grew up by drive-bys and LA gang signs J-Dog: So what the fuck you know about being a gangster? Da Kurlzz: (Uh-huh!) Da Kurlzz and J-Dog: And what the fuck you know about being in danger? Da Kurlzz: (Whoa!) J-Dog: You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit Mad at all of us cause every song is a fucking hit! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Da Kurlzz: (Rise!) Deuce and Charlie Scene: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today Charlie Scene and Deuce: You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say Deuce: 'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: See you duck when we drive by Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Won't you punks just die, die, die? Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears: (Undead!) Reception The song peaked at #10 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, #12 on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart, and #4 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100. "Undead" was released as a 7" single in the United Kingdom on HMV with "Circles" as a B-side track. During Super Bowl XLIII, a trailer aired for "G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra," which featured "Undead" as the trailer's theme song. The song is also featured in the video games "UFC 2009: Undisputed," and is part of the soundtrack of "Madden NFL 09." MMA fighter Josh Neer used this song as his entrance music during UFC 101. The song was used in the New York Knicks' 2009-2010 introduction video. The song was used in the NBC telecast of WrestleMania XXV, highlighting the match between The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. Most recently, the song was used in a television spot trailer for the 2011 remake film, "Conan the Barbarian." The song was also used for Shiima Xion during his run in the indie circuit. For the 2011-2012 season, the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League used the song for their pre-game player introductions. In 2012, Deuce remade the song under the title Nine Lives. This version consists of Deuce performing the original chorus, with a few lyrical changes. Deuce also sings over Johnny 3 Tears's verse making, slight changes to some lines. This track was used as a promotional release for Deuce's debut solo album, Nine Lives. Demo *Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears are the only ones screaming "Undead!" during the intro and outro. *Da Kurlzz's background screams during the chorus are louder. *When Deuce sings "You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say" during the chorus, Charlie Scene sings the line with him. *When Johnny says "When you see J3T," a beeping noise is played in the background in unison with the word "J3T." **These two bars were probably omitted since they mention Jeffree Star's collaboration with the band, which was never officially released. *Da Kurlzz has more background screams during J-Dog's verse. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - percussion, vocals *Deuce - bass guitar, engineering, keyboards, programming, vocals *Funny Man - unclean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Josh Freese - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *Billy Howerdel - additional engineering *Danny Lohner - engineering, programming Trivia *The live version of this song was featured as a track on the live album, Desperate Measures. *It is rumored that the original title of this song was Out the Way, however, there is no proof of this. *The main riff of the song is that of Crazy Train, as originally performed by Ozzy Osbourne. *This song has the only music video that had to be heavily censored for broadcast due to it containing uncensored nudity. *This song is always played by the band live at all of their concerts, and is normally the first or second song preformed. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:2008 Category:Funny Man Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Produced by Danny Lohner